


Wedged

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [29]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous Shepard, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says it a hundred times, no - a thousand time; every single time Shepard walks by. Kaidan purses his lips and holds courage in his hand ready to blurt it out; his heart racing with the anticipation. (Genderless Shepard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedged

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge to myself to write a Shepard anyone can insert.

He says it a hundred times, no - a  _thousand_  time; every single time Shepard walks by. Kaidan purses his lips and holds courage in his hand ready to blurt it out; his heart racing with the anticipation. Instead, Shepard turns and stares at him, eyebrow arched high and expectantly. 

“Something on your mind, Kaidan?”

“Uh, no. I was just…  _spacing_  out.”

Kaidan rubs the back of his neck and nods to Shepard, who nods back, his lips still sealed and the words still burning inside his mouth like acid as he watches Shepard walk away. Kaidan’s eyes linger on that perfect curve of the ass and wonders what it would feel like under the tip of his fingers. How soft the skin is and how hard the muscles would flex…

Shepard turns, Kaidan coughs into his fist. The commander shrugs and continues towards the Mako and leans onto the vehicle, inspecting the damage from the last mission and drops down to check a dent. The hollow metal clunks with the drop of the commanders knees and Kaidan can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Shepard between his thighs, those lips around his shaft and hands cupped around his ass, squeezing every time he says Shepard’s name.

The Lieutenant drops his data pad when Shepard groans. The tips of his ears flush red when he hears his CO murmur ‘ _Fuck_ ’ just loud enough for them to hear. Kaidan clears his throat and rubs his forehead, ignoring the tightness behind the zipper of his BDUs.

Shepard stands up, lips pursed in thought as Kaidan shifts from foot to foot, hoping the CO doesn’t see his problem but Shepard steps closer, critically eyeing him. 

“Something the matter, Alenko?” 

Kaidan pictures their lips meeting, biting that lower lip, tugging it with his teeth until the commander groans, moaning his name. 

“No, Commander,” he says instead - heels clicked in attention, arms stiff to the side like his cock twitching inside his boxers. He swallows, trying to stop imagining what Shepard would taste like - what their kiss would feel like. 

Probably hot, electric - like a super nova burning out.

“You’re awful fidgety.” Shepard points out, eyes dropping just quick enough for Kaidan to notice - the biotic licks his lips, catching the CO’s attention again. He wants to kiss Shepard. 

“I’ll… make sure to get it under control,” Kaidan says instead of reaching out and grabbing Shepard - hips to hips, mouth to mouth, heat to heat. 

Shepard arches that brow again, Kaidan rubs the back of his neck with a lop sided grin that makes Shepard narrow those beautiful eyes. 

Yeah… Kaidan says it a hundred times -  _meet me in your cabin, let me take you out. Let me kiss your lips, touch that curve of your ass that bewitches me. Let me go down between your thighs and taste you… let me love you._

Instead, Shepard chuckles and Kaidan smiles, lips sealed with words wedged between his teeth like glass.

 


End file.
